Les Autres de HP Fenwick
by Nolan Fenwick
Summary: Harry P'. Non pas celui-qui-a-survécu. Oui, j'ai une cicatrice, mais il est parfaitement prohibé que je vous la montre. En quel honneur je m'appelle comme lui? Je n'en sais rien. Demandez à ma mère...


**LES AUTRES de H. P. Fenwick**

« _Harry P'. Non pas celui-qui-a-survécu. Oui, j'ai une cicatrice, mais il est parfaitement prohibé que je vous la montre. En quel honneur je m'appelle comme lui? Je n'en sais rien. Demandez à ma mère. Dans tous les cas, elle doit être devin car, je suis né en janvier soit avant lui. Oui, j'étais à Poudlard. A Poufsouffle. Non, je ne suis jamais allé aux pays des boursoufs. Oui, j'ai participé à la guerre. Vous avez un doute? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Les médicomages ont dis que c'était à cause d'un sort mal lancé. Pour ma part, je pense que je l'ai surtout trop bien rattrapé. Oui, j'ai côtoyé l'Autre. Non, il ne sait pas que j'existe... ou alors il le cache très bien. Non, je n'aurai pas dû être à Serpentard. Parce que je suis pratiquement né-moldu. Si, c'est possible d'être "pratiquement" né-moldu. Ma mère en est une, mon père est un cracmol. Ah tiens, vous n'avez plus de questions ? _»

**H. P. Fenwick to Aaron Pieterson, Daily Prophet Reporter, "Culture&Literature" Section.**

**N.D.A. : **Une histoire qui se déroule à la fois post-guerre et durant celle-ci. Le point de vue sera uniquement celui de mon personnage principal, un OC qui j'espère vous plaira, mais de nombreux personnages connus feront leur apparition, je pense notamment à Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Justin, Susan, Sally-Anne (très - très - peu connu), Théodore, Daphné, Seamus et bien d'autres encore. Je vous emmènerais à Poudlard durant cette année de ténèbres, plus précisément chez les Poufsouffles ainsi que dans le Monde des Sorciers à la suite de celle-ci. Harry Potter reste le "héros" de sa communauté et je resterai un maximum fidèle au tome 7 de J.K.R.

**Catégories :** Aventure, Drame, Romance (het & slash), Angst et surtout : Humour.

Prend en compte les _7 tomes d'Harry Potter_ de JKR.

* * *

><p>« <em>Dans trois secondes et dix centième maximum, je commettrai mon premier meurtre. Ma mâchoire se serre tandis que j'en fais de même avec mes poings. La stupidité du monde m'étonnera toujours. Rectification ; sa stupidité m'étonnera toujours. Encore un qui a dû soudoyer le choixpeau le jour de sa répartition.<em>

▬ _**Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que tu-sais-qui y'est pas. Parc'que s'il y'était, il nous... avadakedaveriserai!**_

_Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une chose pareil? Dites le moi, parce que là, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Tandis que je rumine mes sombres pensées, le voilà reparti pour un second couplet. Mes nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques temps semblent sur le point de lâcher. Et j'ai la forte et désagréable impression d'avoir un scrout à pétard dans la tête, d'ailleurs le bougre est très - très énervé._

▬ _**Mais comme il n'y'est pas, il nous tuera pas**__, poursuivi mon compagnon._

▬ _**Jamie**__, gémis-je, les mains plaquaient sur mes oreilles pour tenter de filtrer le son presque nasillard de sa voix..._ »

- Monsieur? Monsieur, votre monnaie, m'interpella la caissière.

Sursautant légèrement, je reportais mon attention sur elle et tendis la main pour qu'elle me rende les quelques malheureuses noises qu'elle me devait. Attrapant le bloc de parchemins que je venais d'acheter, je la saluais rapidement avant de tourner les talons. Je m'arrêtais pourtant, la main sur la poignée de la porte de la boutique pour de nouveau poser le regard sur la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres à peine.

Dans un coin aménagé au milieu des livres et autres articles de papeteries se tenait une jeune femme entourait d'une dizaine de jeunes sorciers d'environ entre cinq et dix ans. Elle leur contait une histoire. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle histoire. Oh ça non. C'était le Best-seller de l'année chez les sorciers. Celui qui était en rupture de stock dans toutes les bonnes librairies. Celui que je m'étais promis - une nouvelle fois - le matin même d'oublier pour avancer.

Encore une journée ou je ne parviendrais à tenir ma résolution.

Pour ne pas déroger de ma décision aurait-il fallu que je reste séquestré dans ma propre chambre d'hôtel et que je pense à me désabonné de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celle-ci n'ayant de cesse de citer le succès faramineux de l'ouvrage lorsque les ragots croustillants sur l'Elu ou le ministère venait à manquer.

Dans chaque vitrine on faisait la promotion de ce dernier. Dans chaque bar et autres cafés on rencontrait des lecteurs assidus suspendus à la plume de l'auteur. Ou comme ici-même, des conteurs. La majorité de la société britannique sorcière avait eu connaissance plus ou moins sérieusement de son contenue. Hermione Granger elle-même avait été aperçu par un employé du journal, le livre à la main.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous? N'avaient-ils pas assez vécu la Guerre pour vouloir ainsi la revivre au travers les mots d'un parfait inconnu?

Mon avide meilleur ami avait son avis sur la question. D'après lui, si l'ouvrage marchait si bien, c'était non seulement pour sa qualité de narration mais également pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il donnait un point de vue actif sur la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Sur le combat finale du héros. Ce que beaucoup de gens n'avaient connus qu'au travers le bouche-à-oreille. Les principaux protagonistes ayant refusés toutes proprositions de publication.

- (...) Si vous voulez ?

Papillonnant des paupières pendant un bref instant, je quittais mes réflexions pour m'apercevoir que la jeune femme s'était stoppé dans sa lecture pour me parler.

- Pardon, vous disiez? marmonnais-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Je vous proposais de vous asseoir, si vous voulez écouter, reprit-elle en m'adressant un sourire amical.

- Euh, je... Non. Merci de la proposition mais je dois rentrer chez moi, je...

- Vous êtes H.P. Fenwick, n'est-ce pas? m'interrompis-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Elle était sûre d'elle, me fixant sans ciller. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendus le nom, les enfants avaient soudain reporté toute leur attention sur moi. Les yeux brillants d'un sentiment que je n'identifiais pas, murmurant entre eux.

Je n'avais jamais voulu cela. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que j'avais toujours affirmé.

- Harry Presley Fenwick, enchanté.

Voilà ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre. En souriant. Elle m'aurait félicité. Je l'aurais remercié. Les enfants m'auraient posé des questions. J'aurais pu comprendre, peut-être, pourquoi cette fascination. Mais non.

C'est presque apeuré que j'ai fait volte-face avant de sortir sous la pluie. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lancer un sortilège pour me protéger, j'ai filé.

J'ai fuis cet endroit et l'immense pancarte qui annonçait les lectures de mon histoire, notre histoire : _Les autres_.

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson de Jamie ;<strong>

(Refrain) Prom'nons-nous dans les bois  
>Pendant que tu-sais-qui n'y est pas<br>Si tu-sais-qui y était  
>Il nous avadakedaveriserai,<br>Mais comme il n'y est pas  
>Il nous tuera pas.<br>Tu-sais-qui y es-tu ?  
>Que fais-tu ?<br>Entends-tu ?

Tu-sais-qui : Je torture des moldus!

(Refrain)

Tu-sais-qui : Je donne à manger à mon serpent!

(Refrain)

Tu-sais-qui : Je lance des impardonnables!

(Refrain)

Prom'nons-nous dans les bois  
>Pendant que tu-sais-qui n'y est pas<br>Si tu-sais-qui y était  
>Il nous avadakedaveriserai,<br>Mais comme Pot-Potter est là,

_On s'en sortira!_

* * *

><p>Ceci n'étant qu'un prologue, les chapitres suivant seront plus longs. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues. A bientôt.<p> 


End file.
